Taller
by HUTATU
Summary: Mello catches Near doing something a little strange and amusing and he wants to know what exactly Near is up to. Near won't tell him. MelloxNear oneshot


**Hey hey! How's it going? Yes! I made a new MelloxNear oneshot! This one is also inspired by NearWhiteRabbit on deviant, so please check her art out! It's so cute and amazing! *O* lol. Anyways I want to clear some things up for this story, the very first sentence is the beginning to any and all my MelloxNear oneshots that involve them still being little kids. And as little kids, they will be a little ooc, especially Near. He has much emotion when he's younger, and as the oneshots continue, they will grow up a little and become more like how they were in the series. At this point Mello and Matt are eight and Near is six. **

**Oh! btw, if you don't understand the loveless/ "cure me" part, you might want to read my MelloxNear Playing Doctor oneshot first. **

**So with that said, enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

In the Orphanage founded by Quillsh Wammy in England, before Kira had risen and L had fallen, the new generation of successors were still small and friendly with each other; believe it or not, there was a time of peace.

Mello was walking around the orphanage, looking for something to do when he heard some noises coming from Near's room. "Oof!"

Mello peeked inside and saw Near jumping up and down, a frustrated look on his pale soft face. Mello raised his eyebrow in amusement as he stood in front of the doorway. Near hadn't noticed Mello's arrival, so when he cleared his throat Near looked over, startled. His cheeks flushed slightly, showing a shade of pink that looked adorable on him.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" Mello asked smiling.

Near looked away for a second. Mello waited impatiently, tapping his foot. "I said, what are you trying to do!" He yelled angrily. Near still didn't look at Mello in fear that he would laugh at him. Mello stomped over to Near's side and grabbed his chin, forcing Near to look at him. Mello stared at Near with intense cobalt eyes.

Near smirked, "you aren't getting loveless again, are you?" Mello's cheeks flushed red. He thought this would never be mentioned again! This kid talked too much! But he wasn't going to give Near the satisfaction.

"I think I might be, cure me will you?" He leaned in and kissed Near before he could say anything. Near froze just like last time but Mello could tell he liked it. If he didn't he wouldn't kiss back just like he was doing right now.

The last time Mello kissed Near it was just because he wanted to see what Near would do. They were only playing a game, he was sure it would never happen again but the truth was… he liked kissing Near. There he admitted it! Mello pulled away frowning at Near. Mello was confused as to why he wanted to kiss Near, it was just too much for his eight year old mind to comprehend, so he shrugged it off for now. "So Nate, tell me, what were you trying to do?"

Near looked around, looking for something to distract Mello, to change the subject, something the older Near wouldn't bother to do. His eyes lit when he spotted an object on his bed. Near ran over to it and quickly brought it over so Mello could see. "Look! I got a new toy robot!" Near beamed at the blue and silver toy while Mello looked at it, annoyed.

"If you won't tell me, I guess I'm going to have to force it out of you!" Near's eyes widen when Mello starts to tickle him in the stomach. Near began to giggle a little but ran off behind his bed, accidently dropping his new robot while trying to escape. Mello's eyes lit up when he picked the toy up. Blackmail!

Near noticed this instantly. "Mello c'mon! No fair!"

"You want it? Tell me what you were doing then!" Mello teased Near.

"Why do you even care?" Near whined as he made his way over to where Mello was standing. Mello however had already taken many steps back and was making his way out of Near's room to the hallway.

"I want to know what could possibly make Near jump up and down!" Near's face was flushed with embarrassment again as ran towards Mello, out-stretching his little arms for his beloved new toy. "Haha! Come and get it!" Mello taunted him as he dashed toward Matt's room.

Mello burst open Matt's door to his room a few minutes later.

"Mihael! Gosh Mihael! Don't scare me like that!" The redhead yelled out as he placed his hand on his beating heart.

"Sorry Mail, this is urgent!" Mello said as he ran past Matt, towards his shelf filled with videogames and videogame stations. Mello knew matt had one of the tallest shelves in the orphanage and was going to place the small robot in the highest spot he could manage to reach.

"Is that Nate's robot?"

"Yup." Mello said simply as he struggled to go higher.

"But why~" he was cut off when Near ran in the room completely out of breath.

"Mihael, please give it back!" He was practically begging now.

"What's going on!" Matt asked totally confused by what was going on.

"Nate is being evasive! He won't tell me why he was jumping in his room!" Mello smirked as he took a few breathes after running so much.

"You were jumping around?" Matt asked laughing.

Near couldn't take it anymore! He started to cry. Matt immediately stopped laughing and looked over at Mello. Mello's smile faded and he stared at Near. Matt patted Near's back. "Come on Near, no need to cry." Near rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. "I just want.. *sniff* my toy back."

Mello finally let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you can have it back, I'll stop asking you about it, just reach for it." Mello said glumly as he slumped to the floor. Near stopped crying completely, but not because he could have his robot back. His dark eyes widened in fear. "Um… could you get it for me…?" he asked a little nervous. Mello looked up at Near's anxious face. Mello didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm sure you can get it." He said cautiously

"Go on Nate!" Matt pushed Near encouragingly toward his videogame shelf.

Mello watched Near closely as he slowly made his way toward the shelf. He looked up at where his robot was and sighed. He started jumping to try to reach his toy but he just couldn't reach it. Mello's face broke into a huge grin. "You were trying to reach something that was out of your reach before, weren't you?" Mello said excitedly as he finally figured it out.

Near didn't look at the two boys but nodded. "I'm too short." He said softly.

Mello started to giggle gleefully. Near felt like crying again. "I knew you would laugh at me!" He yelled as he started to run off toward his room but Mello caught Near's arm and gave him a genuine smile. "I'm not laughing because you're short Near. Aw man, you're so silly! I'm laughing because you thought I'd make fun of you for that!"

Near looked at Mello, a little shocked and relieved that Mello wasn't making fun of him. "So maybe you're a little short. So what? You're also younger than me and Matt, so of course you're shorter. Don't worry Nate! You'll grow!"

Near stared at him then looked at Matt who was also smiling. Near slowly turned back towards Mello and smiled.

"In fact," Mello continued, "I'll help you!" Mello grabbed both of Near's hands and lifted them up, above Near's head and pulled hard so Near was practically off the ground. "I'll just have to stretch you out little man!" Near gave him a look, but they all burst out laughing the next second.

Mello, Near and Matt wiped tears of joy from their eyes and as Near stopped giggling he became very serious. "Can I have my robot now?"


End file.
